


Afterglow

by RandomMel85



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomMel85/pseuds/RandomMel85
Summary: Mikey enjoys his afterglow.This has been in my files for a while now and wasn't really going anywhere.... so I'm sharing it because even though it's short, I find it juicy.....





	

Mikey laid back in the bathtub as the shower sprinkled warm water over his legs. He closed his eyes and laid his head back, basking in the steam gathering in the bathroom. He danced his fingers down his scutes, twirling small circles around the soft cartilage in his lower plastron. He let out a soft moan, the image of his red-banded brother's thick tongue lapping at the entrance, making him quiver. 

His other hand reached up to his neck, tracing the path his genius brother had left behind with light reddish marks along his jawline. His fingers traveled further up to his lips, pressing on the soft, plump flesh... The same one his oldest brother had sinked his teeth into, making him groan with the sweet pain he had caused. All the sensory overload to his body had deemed Mikey defenseless at the mercy of the treatment he had been submitted to by the other clan members.


End file.
